


The Electric Girl

by angelastjoan



Category: Hunger Games (2012) RPF, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelastjoan/pseuds/angelastjoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a one shot set to Electric Feel by MGMT</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Electric Girl

Flying back and forth between L.A. and Atlanta and traveling once a month to another country to visit his girlfriend, Josh was barely getting through the day. His career was a struggle and his personal life wasn’t faring much better. Texts and calls and lengthy emails had been a constant reminder that his friends and family members didn’t support his recent habits.

Jen noticed nearly the same time Andre did but she beat him to it and confronted her friend and costar. “I know how hard it is to juggle everything. Having a long distance relationship isn’t easy and it isn’t fun.”

Josh blinked heavy lidded eyes at her, fresh from a flight where he had caught up on sleep but the jet lag refused to abate. “How do you do it? You’re always on and ready to go while I’m barely hitting my marks. How do you make it look so easy?”

Jen’s normally open expression quickly shut down and she leaned forward as if to impart a very important secret. “What I’m about to tell you goes no further than us.” He nodded, ready to roll his eyes at a corny joke. Instead he was surprised when she held out her fist with her pinky extended. “You have to promise.”

Josh hooked his pinky with hers and kissed the side of his hand as she did the same, sealing the deal.

All along the western front   
People line up to receive   
She got the power in her hand   
To shock you like you won’t believe

Initially Josh stared at his best friend in shock. “Mutants?” Jen’s emphatic nod didn’t help persuade him. “When you say ‘Mutants are real’ what you really mean is you’re addicted to coke and this is your cry for help, right?”

Jen brushed his comment aside and continued to tell him about the research committee that had worked on X-Men: First Class and the data they had collected. The surprising reality that these people actually existed. And the even more surprising reality was that the government knew and was currently trying to contain the information.

"You’ve actually met these people?"

"A few of them. But there’s one in particular…"

Saw her in the Amazon   
With the voltage running through her skin   
Standing there with nothing on   
She gonna teach me how to swim

"You don’t go into these kinds of clubs if you’re in a committed relationship, man. It’s like the ultimate kiss of death."

Josh ducked his head as the flashes from nearby cameras went off in his face. He picked up his pace to escape the ever present eyes that followed him everywhere. He ignored Sarah’s warning, ducking under bright yellow caution tape and then holding it up for her to clear under as well. Once a good distance was between them and the paparazzi behind them he answered, “I think I have a little more self control than you’re giving me credit for.”

Sarah, his personal assistant and current partner in crime, shuffled next to him as they entered the club where neon lights reigned supreme and anonymity was a best friend. Her voice was right next to him but when he turned his head he could barely see her. “I know you came here to see her and I know that she never sees the same guy twice. I just want you to be careful with her. That’s all.”

He planned on it. Look but don’t touch was his motto for the evening. Until he saw her in her corner of the dance floor with her clothes glowing under the blacklights. After that all he could think about were the dark places that refused to light up.

I said ooh girl   
Shock me like an electric eel   
Baby girl   
Turn me on with your electric feel

"Hi."

She turned toward him but he couldn’t make out more than the outline of her glowing curves and her blonde hair. She didn’t respond verbally, instead dancing closer as if lulling him into a haze. When her body was close enough to touch he raised his hands to her waist only to have her move away in a teasing dip.

He wasn’t sure what to do now. His friends had told him she would be easy to approach and even easier to get alone. That was proving to be false if her actions were anything to go by. Her lithe body was like an open invitation to a party he wasn’t sure he could attend.

Josh stood still in the darkness, the white of his shirt bright blue in the light, contrasting with his dark jeans.

She thought he was like a beacon in a vast emptiness where he stood on the edge, vying for her attention. Her other suitors made noises as if unsure of the new guy. But that was her specialty. New.

She didn’t know his name, could barely see his face, was unaware of his celebrity. She chose him because he was the only one that could give her what she wanted. Her palms tingled at the thought of having all that unsoiled flesh at her fingertips. God, did she want him.

I said ooh girl   
Shock me like an electric eel   
Baby girl   
Turn me on with your electric feel

"Tell me you weren’t at that shady ass club getting some neon ass last night."

Josh rolled over in bed to glare at the intruder. “Do you mind?”

Andre stood his ground, arms crossed over his chest. “Actually, I do. Sarah told me you met with her in private. Do you know how dangerous that is? You don’t even know this girl-“

"Woman."

"Whatever. You don’t know her. You shouldn’t have been alone with her."

Josh rolled back over, his body sore from the thorough work out he’d been given by the glow in the dark queen. He’d used muscles he’d forgotten he’d had and a few he didn’t know existed. His snarky response was muffled by the pillows he pressed his face into but his voice was clear enough for his friend to hear, “I know her now. Now please just go away.”

All along the eastern shore   
Put your circuits in the sea   
This is what the world is for   
Making electricity

Josh dragged ass even more than before for the next few weeks and barely did anything other than sleep and eat. Andre steered clear of him and Sarah checked on him when she could. When he was ready to admit defeat he got a call from the one person who understood what he was going through.

Jen laughed as if she’d heard the best joke in ages when he told her who he went to see. “I told you NOT to go see her. It wasn’t supposed to be reverse psychology, dumbass.”

"Why did you even tell me about her then? You can’t just tell a guy mutants exist and then expect me to not go check it out."

Jen was quiet for so long he wasn’t sure she was still on the line until she said, “Well? Did you let her?”

Josh thought back to that night. He hadn’t touched her as much as he’d absorbed her. “Kinda. Something definitely happened.”

Her laugh was softer this time, a chuckle mixed with a sigh. “I know. It’s awesome.”

She had warned him prior to their private session that she could only see him once. It only worked the first time.

You can feel it in your mind   
Oh you can do it all the time   
Plug it in and change the world   
You are my electric girl

Josh made his way back to the club. He had showered and shaved but he still looked strung out. The bags under his eyes and the hunch to his shoulders resembled that of a junkie. As his hands shook and his eye twitched that’s exactly what he felt like.

He found her in the same corner. Her hair was shorter than before but her body moved with the rhythm in a way he remembered all too well. Her lavendar eyes found him quickly and she gasped at the sight of him. Within minutes he was in a dark room, not the same as before, and she was pushing him into a seat.

"How long have you been like this?" Her voice was laced with worry as she asked, "Why didn’t you come to me sooner?"

Josh felt better now that he was in her vicinity. She was like a fix for him and he tried to answer her but couldn’t form more than a few words, “Want you now.”

She pulled over a stool and sat between his legs with a wet rag, placing the cool material to his feverish brow. She’d only seen this reaction once before and wasn’t sure how to deal with the repercussions. “I’m not what you need, though. Why didn’t you tell me? I would have never taken so much.” She tsked under her breath as she admonished him.

I said ooh girl  
Shock me like an electric eel   
Baby girl   
Turn me on with your electric feel

The soft sound of her voice and the cool touch of her skin against his quieted whatever demons raged inside him and he sank into a comfortable trance, sleep lingering on the edges of his brain and body.

I said ooh girl   
Shock me like an electric eel   
Baby girl   
Turn me on with your electric feel

When he came to his face was pressed into a pillow covered with neon pink fuzz and he could hear the thump of bass below him. His first impression that he was alone was quickly replaced with one of being watched. He blinked and turned his head towards the presence only to get his first clear look at the electric girl.

Her silver eyes bore into him from her seat next to the open window. A lit cigarette dangled from between two fingers as she watched him closely.

He was fully dressed and laying on top of her silk blankets but he felt almost naked. “Where am I?”

She took her time inhaling and exhaling before answering. “You’re in my apartment above Amazon.”

That explained the rhythmic thumping from underneath him. “How’d you get me up here?”

Her naturally pink lips tilted upwards in a knowing grin. “I’m stronger than I look.” She filled her lungs with nicotine and carcinogens one last time before stubbing out the butt in the ashtray balanced on her knee. “My turn to ask questions.”

Josh pushed himself up to rest against the thickly padded headboard behind him, fully rested and feeling better than he had in the last year. “Fire away.” He wondered what she could possibly want to know about him but then she spoke and he stopped thinking altogether, shocked at her assumption.

"Why didn’t you tell me you were a mutant too?"

Do what you feel now   
Electric feel now   
Do what you feel now   
Electric feel now   
Do what you feel now   
Electric feel now   
Do what you feel now   
Electric feel now   
Do what you feel now   
Electric feel now


End file.
